


Biological Imperative 'Verse Shorts

by ashitanoyuki



Series: Biological Imperative Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitanoyuki/pseuds/ashitanoyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics related to the main Biological Imperative story. Some take place before the story, some during, some after. All run tangent to or alongside the main plot. It should not be necessary to read the shorts to read Biological Imperative. but some of the chapters may be confusing without prior knowledge of the main fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Meets Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> You all said you are interested in reading some of the related short stories I have written, and I shall provide! I hope that you enjoy reading these little ficlets as much as I enjoyed writing them. The first story is a little drabble about how Sam and Kevin met.

Samuel Winchester, college senior bound for Stanford Law School, was in-between classes the first time he caught whiff of the most deliciously alluring scent he had smelled in his life. Reminiscent of oranges and sugar, it was unmistakably an Omega scent, but the sharp, spicy undercurrent stood out from any other Omega he had smelled. Sam stopped, swiveling his head around, but the sidewalks were too packed for him to tell who it was coming from. It was unusual to pick out an individual scent in such a crowd—he had long since become inured to the pheromones of his fellow students, or so he had thought. Why would this one stand out?

He only had three minutes to get to class. With a sigh, Sam adjusted his backpack and sped up, walking towards his class building, the scent growing fainter with every step. Sometimes, he thought it was a shame that Stanford had such a large campus. He would probably never encounter that smell, or its owner, again.

0o0o0o0o0

“Come on, Sam!” Jessica teased, her head lolling back as she sprawled on her bed. “In that crowd, and you still smelled them? It’s looooove.” She laughed when Sam scrunched his nose, her guileless eyes sparking with mirth.

“Come on, no one believes that anymore,” Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes at Jess. His short-lived fling with the Omega had long since devolved into comfortable friendship—too comfortable, at times like this. Jess was forever making fun of his refusal to cut loose; Freshman year had brought enough hookups, and when his attempts at a serious relationship with her had dissolved, Sam had relegated himself to chastity for the rest of his college career. “I mean it, Jess. Don’t go getting any match-making ideas.”

“Who, me?” Jess grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it. But come on, wouldn’t it be neat if they noticed you too? You could be soulmates.”

Sam snorted. “You’ve had enough to drink,” he snarked, reaching up and snagging a half-empty bottle of tequila from her dresser. “Soulmates aren’t real, Jess. It’s bunk science, and you know it.”

Jess laughed. “Yeah, I know.” She shrugged, slender shoulders rolling across the sheets. “Still, you never know. You might run into them again.”

Sam shook his head. “Maybe.” He downed a long drink straight from the bottle, sputtering as the burn raced from his throat to fill his insides. Beside him, Jess laughed, her musical voice filling the tiny dorm room with a feeling of comfortable happiness.

0o0o0o0o0

Headphones in, blissed out to indie guitars and caterwauling voices, Sam didn’t notice the diminutive Omega until he slammed into him. The boy yelped loud enough that Sam heard it through his headphones. He fell to the ground, notes spilling out of his backpack, scattering across the ground. “Crap!” The boy scrambled to his knees, grasping frantically at spilled papers and shoving them back into his bag.

“I’m sorry!” Sam pulled out his headphones and crouched, helping the boy gather up his belongings. “I didn’t see you.”

The boy shook his head, muttering, and with the motion a whiff of his scent registered in Sam’s mind. Soap and shampoo could not mask that distinctive, spicy-sweet aroma. This boy was the Omega Sam had smelled several days ago. His throat dry, Sam handed him a stack of notes. “Sorry. I’m Sam, by the way.”

The Omega nodded, snatching his notes and rifling through them. “Thank God. None of them smudged.” He seemed almost oblivious to Sam’s presence. “I thought I’d zipped up my bag. Sorry.” He glanced up, his eyes widening slightly as they tracked the huge height difference between him and Sam. “Um, yeah. Sorry.” He shouldered his backpack, preparing to leave.

“Hey!” Sam called before he could stop himself. The boy paused, tensing as though anticipating a fight. “Don’t worry about it. Can I make it up to you?”

The boy frowned. “Why? It was an accident, wasn't it?”

“Yeah, I know. Still. I should have been watching where I was going.”

The boy shrugged. “It’s fine. Really.” He hesitated, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Right. See you around, maybe.”

“See you.” Damn. So much for the old stand-by as a pick-up line. Sam made no move to continue walking, and neither did the Omega boy.

“I’m Kevin. Kevin Tran,” the boy said finally.

“Sam Winchester.”

Kevin nodded. “Good to meet you, Sam.” He hesitated. “I’m sorry. I’m probably keeping you from class or something.”

“Actually, I just finished for the day." Sam smiled sheepishly. “I’m pre-law, but I got most of my classes out of the way early. Taking an easy senior year, you know?”

Kevin shook his head. “Not really,” he said wryly. “I’m going for pre-med, but if I finish that early I’ll probably add a second major. Might as well make the most use of my time, you know?”

“Wow. That makes you a lot more motivated than me.” Sam laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “What about you? Do you have a class to get to?”

“Nah, nothing until four.” Kevin smiled self-consciously. “I was just going to head over to the library and get some studying done.”

Sam nodded. He had never thought of himself as impulsive, but before he could stop himself, spontaneity hit, and a question slipped out of his mouth. “Want to come have coffee with me instead?”

Kevin raised a skeptical eyebrow at Sam. “What, like just have coffee, or, you know… Like a coffee date?” He flushed. “I’m sorry. That was weird.”

“Well, I had hoped it would be a date,” Sam admitted awkwardly.

Kevin frowned. “Seriously?” he asked. “I mean, you’re kind of… Well, you don’t look like the sort of person who’d go for nerds.”

Sam laughed. “What kind of person do I seem like I’d go for?” he asked curiously.

“I don’t know, the sexy sort?” Kevin winced. “Wow, that came out weird. Just, you know, you’re kind of the stereotypical ideal Alpha type.”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever described me that way,” Sam said, snickering. “Usually I’m getting told that my Omega brother’s more Alpha than me. My idea of a good time consists of hanging out at my friend’s apartment and drinking while we study.”

“Sounds like my kind of party,” Kevin admitted with a grin. “Yeah, okay. Coffee date it is.”

“Awesome,” Sam said. Jess was going to flip when she found out that he had broken his unspoken non-dating code. Maybe this would be one date, or maybe there would be more. Silly as it was, Sam hoped there would be more. There was just something about Kevin Tran, and Sam wanted to find out everything.


	2. The Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Benny met Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for drabbles! I hope you all enjoy it!

He smelled it before he saw it. The scent of four Alphas and one Omega, clustered off in a corner of the dark, seedy bar. He could not hear their voices over the loud country music and chattering of his fellow bar hoppers, but he doubted that what was being said was anything nice. Benny sighed and pushed out his chair. “Hold my spot for me, darlin’?” he called, catching the bartender’s eye. Andrea shook her head, but grinned at him. Benny was a regular in this place, and better than a bouncer when trouble caught his eye. From the way the woman kept glancing towards the corner, she’d noticed the troublemakers too.

Benny slipped through the bar, practiced grace lending him a silent ease. Sure enough, whatever was going on, it was uninvited on the Omega’s part. Benny shook his head as snippets of their conversation filtered through the noise.

“—No need to play hard to get, baby, didn’t your Mama raise you to be nice to strangers?”

“Ah, eat me.” The Omega, a well-built man in his early twenties, rolled his eyes at the offending Alpha. “Didn’t your Mama raise you to fuck off when told?”

“What’s the matter? Prude, much?” One of the Alphas sidled forward, glaring up at the Omega, who towered over him by at least half a foot.

“Not really, short-stuff. Your ugly mug still doesn’t appeal to me.”

The short Alpha cursed, lunging at the man, and for a paralyzing moment Benny thought he was going to be too late. He shoved his way through the crowd, pushing patrons out of his way, and was nearly slammed to the floor as the Omega bodily hurled his attacker away with a well-placed throw. “Want to take no for an answer now?” he shouted, his voice loud in the suddenly quiet bar.

The three remaining Alphas glanced around. One of them made to shuffle off, stilling as one of his friends gripped his shoulder. “Come on, now, that was overreacting.” Tall and thin as a whip, one of the man took a step towards the Omega, his hands held out, placating. “We just wanted to buy you a drink, that’s all. Ain’t such a big thing to ask, is it?”

“I said no,” the Omega snapped, slipping into a fighting stance. Benny was impressed—having spent as much time in the inner city as he had, he knew a serious fighter when he saw one. Mentally, he slapped himself for automatically assuming that the Omega was in need of help. “Back. Off.”

Benny was close enough to grab the Alpha’s shoulder as the man moved to take another step. “I believe my friend here told you to back off,” he drawled, raising an eyebrow as the Alpha glanced at him. “Might want to listen to him before you get the bouncers called on ya. Wouldn’t want to ruin your night now, would you?”

The man glared murderously at Benny, violently shrugging his hand from his shoulder. “Whatever,” he snapped. “Frigid bitch!” he yelled at the Omega, turning and stalking away. His friends followed, stopping briefly to help their compatriot off the floor.

Benny shook his head and turned to the Omega. “You all right there?”

“Fine,” the man replied curtly, jamming his hands into his pockets. “I’ve handled worse.”

Benny chuckled. “From your stance, I’d say you can handle yourself in a fight pretty well. Pretty impressive, if I say so myself. And I do.” He extended his hand, smiling warmly. “Benny Laffite, my friend.”

The man’s lips quirked in what might have been a smile. “Dean Winchester,” he replied, gripping Benny’s hand firmly.

“Well, Dean, I don’t want to come across like those poor excuses for humans there, but would you permit me to buy you a drink?” He flashed his teeth in a grin. “As a fellow man who hates brutes, of course. No funny business, I promise.”

Dean laughed. “I guess I can take you up on that,” he said, shaking his head. “Long as you’re serious about no funny business. I don’t do hookups.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Benny gestured to his stool, still empty and waiting. “This lovely young lady behind the bar knows me pretty well, and I’m sure she’d be mighty pleased to pour you something good. She hates having to call the bouncers almost as much as I hate havin’ to fill in for them.”

Dean snorted and followed Benny to the bar. “Andrea, darling, can I get a drink for my friend here? Whatever his pleasure is, of course.”

“Oh, quit flirting, Benny.” The bartender shook her head and turned to Dean. “What can I get you?”

“Shot of Jack, please,” Dean replied, flashing her a charming grin. Andrea nodded and turned to the back shelves, pulling down a half-empty bottle of the amber whiskey.

“So, haven’t seen your face around here before,” Benny said, returning to his lager. “You new in town, or what?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I grew up here. Born and raised.” He accepted his shot from Andrea and downed it in a single gulp. “I usually hang around Roadhouse, but Ellen—that’s the owner—told me if I didn’t go out and meet some new people she’d whoop my ass.” He laughed. “She’s an old family friend, so she can get away with that.”

Benny smiled. “Sounds like quite the lady,” he replied.

“Yeah, she can get scary when she wants to. I think it’s a family trait—her daughter’s the same way.” Dean laughed. “So, do you usually go dashing to the rescue when things get out of hand?”

They talked for hours, finally leaving when the bar closed and Andrea shooed them away. Drunkenly, they exchanged business cards, Dean promising to call Benny if he ever needed a cab, Benny agreeing to swing by Bobby Singer’s if ever he was having car troubles. “And you ever need me for anything else, or hell, just want to come on down and share a beer, you give me a call,” Benny said, drunkenly offering his new friend a hug.

“Hell yeah I will,” Dean agreed, pounding him twice on the back before letting go. “Cab driver calling a cab,” he slurred, laughing. “’S funny, you know?”

Benny chuckled. “Guess it is.” Dean grinned, punching him on the arm before turning to his own cab.

“See you ‘round, Benny.”

“Later, brother.”

It was nice to make a new friend, especially one as loud, capable, and interesting as Dean. If there was one thing Benny respected, it was a person who could handle themselves, and Dean was most certainly a fighter.


	3. Freak of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until his first heat that Dean worried about his lack of interest in Alphas or Betas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this short for... Well, for a while. I hope it turned out okay!
> 
> A note to all my readers. The main Biological Imperative story just hit 300 kudos, and I'm throwing a bit of a celebration. Are there any shorts you'd particularly like to see? Pre-story or post-story situations, behind-the-scenes scenarios, character studies--you name it, I'm game to write it. Through the end of February, I will be taking requests related to this verse and writing ficlets for them, to be posted both here and on my writing tumblr (ashitanoyuki-on-ao3.tumblr.com)! Let me know in the comments, or send me a message on tumblr, if there's anything you would like to see!

Dean’s heart pounded in his chest as he lingered just outside the living room, steeling himself to ask that question, broach that—thing—that apparently was unavoidable now. That thing that made him so weird. Weirder than anything, probably. He took a deep breath, struggling to calm himself. He could do this. He’d had his first heat a week ago, and that meant he was practically an adult. _Stop being a wimp,_ he scolded himself. He needed to talk to mom, because she would know what to do.

His legs felt like lead as he forced himself to walk into the living room. His mother sat on the couch, a pen dangling from her teeth as she stared at the spread of bills in front of her with a furrowed brow. She was busy. Part of Dean sighed with relief—well, he’d tried, but there was no point in interrupting Mom when she was doing important things like paying the bills.

Before he could back away, his mother glanced up, brow smoothing slightly. “What’s up, Dean?” she asked, dropping the pen and cracking her neck slightly. “Did you finish your homework?”

Dean gulped. “Yeah.” His voice cracked on the word, and he flinched. Why hadn’t he outgrown that yet? It sucked! Embarrassed, he cleared his throat. “I kind of need to talk about something?” Ugh, that wasn’t right! He sounded like a girl!

His mother nodded, shifting on the couch to face him. “Well, it sounds like it’s important to you. Do you want to sit?” she asked, tucking her feet under her legs.

It wasn’t that he _had_ to sit or anything. He could have stood just fine. He definitely wasn’t scared to talk to his mom about this. It was just that the couch was really comfy, and that was it. Dean refused to acknowledge that his legs were trembling as he picked his way towards the couch and sat, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“Now. What is it?” Would his mom sound so normal, interested and willing to help and unconcerned all at once, after he told her?

“Um.” Now that he was about to broach the subject, Dean didn’t know what to say. “I think something’s wrong with me,” he burst out finally, digging his fingers into his calves.

That got his mother’s full attention. She straightened, fixing Dean with a serious look. “Dean,” she began slowly, “a lot of people your age feel that way. It’s not something to worry about.”

Dean shook his head, because no way were other kids wrong in the way he was. “Mom, I like Omegas,” he burst out, the words spilling from his mouth in a rush. Crap. He’d wanted to be more delicate about this.

Mary blinked at him, her face calm and impassive. “What do you mean?” she asked softly. Dean wished he knew how to answer.

“I, um…” Damnit, he was blushing. Heat rose in his face; he was probably letting off steam as he spluttered for words. “It’s just that, um, my heat?” If possible, his face burned even hotter. He did _not_ want to talk about his heat with his mother. It was embarrassing! But this was his mom—she’d know what to do. “You’re supposed to think about Alphas and Betas, but, um, I didn’t?” He grimaced at the choked squeak that tumbled from his lips.

Mary was silent for a moment, and then her eyes crinkled, her lips turning up in a smile. “Oh, Dean,” she said, leaning forward to ruffle his hair. “Don’t worry about it. First heats are supposed to be strange. Your body’s still adjusting to puberty, that’s all.”

“Yeah, but…” But his Omega friends who had gone into heat hadn’t said anything about—that. It was all talk about finally seeing the big deal with Alphas and Betas, why knots and strong scents suddenly seemed so important. No one ever said anything about fantasizing about other Omegas.

“Dean, listen to me.” Mary straightened, smiling fondly at her son. “There’s nothing wrong with you. Your brain’s just taking a little bit longer to catch up with your hormones. Give it another few months, and you’ll have Alphas and Betas on the brain.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “Though I’ll admit, I could stand to have you stay young and innocent a little longer.”

He wasn’t _that_ young. He was practically an adult now! “What if it doesn’t happen?” Dean asked, his voice cracking.

“It will,” Mary assured him. “Puberty has glitches sometimes. It doesn’t mean anything’s wrong with you. Now, if in a year you’re not thinking about Alphas and Betas during your heats, that might be something to worry about, but it’s not a concern now, okay?”

Dean nodded, his throat constricting. Was it so weird that he didn’t _want_ to think of Alphas and Betas that way? “Yeah,” he said instead, nodding. “You’re sure nothing’s wrong with me?”

His mother patted him gently on the shoulder. “I’m positive,” she said soothingly. “You’ll grow into your hormones with time, Dean. There’s nothing wrong with staying a child just a little bit longer.” She laughed as Dean made a face. “I don’t mean that as a bad thing.”

“’M not a kid,” Dean muttered resentfully.

“There’s nothing wrong with being young.” Mary drew back, picking up her pen again. “Just give it time, Dean. Don’t rush growing up.”

Yeah. Mom was right. So what if he didn’t like Alphas or Betas yet? So what if he didn’t want to? He’d start liking them soon, and he’d be glad he did. Thinking about Omegas was just a fluke. Dean took a deep breath and stood, his legs trembling slightly less. His mom knew what she was talking about. He’d be normal soon enough—no, not soon enough. He was normal. He just had to catch up with himself, that was all.

No way was he a freak.


End file.
